


Domesticity (Or What Passes For It)

by Jameva



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Heero is not a robot, M/M, Schmoop, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameva/pseuds/Jameva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had done it before, but Duo had been laughing, coaxing, purring, his hands unable to stay still. Their minds on other things.</p>
<p>This was new and altogether less pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity (Or What Passes For It)

It took a few solid months, a nondescript apartment and an assignment gone pear-shaped before  Heero had to wash Duo's hair without his partner's conscious input or participation for the first time. He _had_ done it before, but Duo had been laughing, coaxing, purring, his hands unable to stay still. Their minds on other things.

This was new and altogether less pleasant.

They'd washed the bloodbath from Duo's skin to get to his injuries but most of it hadn't been his. Heero waited only long enough for the doctor in charge to declare him stable ("We'll just keep him under observation for a little while.") and leave before checking him out of the hospital.

Sally was waiting for him in the hall with a clipboard and a half-smile that needed no explanations.  An orderly was standing a few steps away with a stretcher.

"Nichols will help with transport. An ambulance's waiting." She handed him the clipboard; discharge papers and her handwritten instructions for dressing changes and medication. "He should come to in about twelve hours."

Heero grunted his thanks as he signed the papers and pocketed the notes.

"Just make sure he gets some rest," she added with a drop of good-humoured longsuffering as she recovered the forms.

He nodded, silently thanked her again for knowing and not being an obstacle, and the orderly followed him back into the room.

Duo was still blitzed out of his mind by the time he was settled in their bed and would remain that way for a while, if Sally's estimation was correct. Heero considered his injuries (most minor, a few severe, none critical) and overall physical condition. He quickly decided that it was an unacceptable state to be left in for the next hours in relation to the ease of correcting the situation and the impacts it would and would not have on his recovery.

Heero left Duo to prepare the bathroom. He lowered the shower head and covered the shower floor with a rubber matt. On the tiles just outside he stacked all the clean towels that they owned and gathered the entirety of Duo's hair products. Spare dressings and pyjamas were placed on the counter by the sink.

On his way back to the room he grabbed scissors, plastic bags and their own sizeable supply of waterproof surgical tape.

Duo hadn't so much as twitched when Heero returned and didn't respond as he systematically wrapped in plastic those bandages or injuries that wouldn't fare very well under water, sealing them with tape. Heero took a minute to mentally go over his preparations. Satisfied, he began undressing them both.

Duo's skin was clammy and pale, the areas around his eyes and mouth baggy and exhausted. Heero gathered him up with care; despite his own strength, his partner had gained height and muscle mass and was not an easy carry. Still, the short trip to the bathroom was made without incident and Duo was safely deposited at the bottom of the shower, back against the wall.

Heero opened the shower, adjusted the strength and angle of the spray  and left it just warm enough to remain comfortable without being irritating. The next part was trickier, but Heero managed to settle himself behind Duo and recline him against his chest without aggravating any injury or accidently drown him.

The mass of hair before him was a mess of knots, congealed blood and other unknown debris. Heero set to work.

Working his way up, Heero carefully unwound the strands, rinsing the worst away and picking out miscellaneous bits and pieces and the occasional dubiously legal equipment, most of it lock picking. The water ran red at their feet for a long time.

Heero took his time untangling, shampooing and brushing his partner's hair, rinsing it with a plastic container and tilting his head back so that he wouldn't have to put it under the spray. It took longer than he was used to, but Heero worked gently, methodically, until the sodden mass practically squeaked under his fingers. Then he began cleaning everything that the hospital hadn't in their hurry to keep him alive.

He found himself staying in place even when he was done, unwilling to shut off the water and move. Gently, he placed his palm against Duo's chest, over his heart. It was beating slowly but strongly; Heero bent his head forward until it rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with Duo's now hospital-free scent.

Both of them were fully aware of the possibilities that their work and relationship had paved before them. Their eyes were wide open, which in some way made them just that much more foolish. Heero allowed himself one full-body shiver on the exhale before schooling the trembling out of his limbs.

He still didn't move them out of the shower. Only when the water began turning noticeably tepid did Heero reach over to turn off the spray and began the process of drying, dressing and getting Duo back in bed.

That day, he did some research and went out to make some specific purchases. By the end of the evening, their plumbing was hooked to a private secondary hot water tank.

When Duo woke up a little later, Heero had relocated some of his work from the office and was typing in near-darkness.

"Hey," he croaked, smiling.

Heero looked up from the computer glare.

"Thanks," he added before lapsing back into silence. Heero smiled but said nothing as he returned to his typing. 

Duo fell asleep soon afterwards, the sound of the keys as familiar as his own breathing.


End file.
